


He's a beautiful man

by Slashaddict96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hints of kabby, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Octavia in stalking mode, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't ship this two this story just came to my head lol<br/>This is set in season two<br/>While Marcus is bathing<br/>In the water that's in the woods Octavia walks by and takes notice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a beautiful man

Marcus stops as he sees the waterfall where everyone takes bathes at all tired and worn out from walking and helping abby out with the members of the camp sight and chasing after grounders  
He begins to strip off his clothes slowly hoping nobody's watching him   
Then he steps into the water it's as if he's never felt anything like it before I mean it's like the same water that the ark had   
But this time it was deferent it was like nature he never thought he'd be into nature but he actually does   
While Marcus is enjoying the water Octavia walks by she stops when she hears water splashing around she gets out her gun in case it's a grounder she slowly moves the branches out of the way so she can see what's going on and she sees Marcus  
Her eyes widen as she's sees him   
Wow I never thought he could look that good Octavia thought she's never took interest in Marcus she barely even knows him but when he's all naked and wet it turns Octavia on she licks her lips and watches as he bathed himself   
What am I thinking? I can't be thinking about him like this I mean I'm pretty sure he's into abby and if I even tried to get next to him Bellamy would freak I guess this will be just another hormone ridden thing I have as she kept watching she began to feel wet so she reached down her pants and began to touch herself first she did it slow but then she started to go faster her hips moving back and fourth   
OH MARCUS! She let slip out  
Marcus turned around in confusion what was that? He said  
Uh oh Octavia thought  
Soon enough marcus had walked over to where she was well hello there Octavia   
Hi...Marcus Octavia said in embarrassment her cheeks got all red and flushed and then she realized she still had her hand in her pants   
Enjoy the peep show? I actually thought it was abby over here   
Oh interesting   
Yeah you might want to get back to the camp sight before the others get worried marcus said  
Yeah sir   
Octavia got up zipped her pants and walked away well  
I know he's gonna blab this to the rest of the camp...I think I'll stay In sick for a while


End file.
